Mindy Gets Her Wish
by Kentauros
Summary: Mindy's reality was changed forever when she met the real Jeannie, and was privileged to experience the djinni-life of unlimited magical power. First, she had to learn the magic, where it would take her, and get her new master.
1. Mindy Gets Her Wish

This is the first of two stories, originally taken from a series done with another author many years out of contact now. Hopefully the short recap at the beginning will help people know what's going on with Jeannie and why. Technically, she's only in the story for the first chapter; the rest is focused on Mindy.

And if anyone wants a better visual of Mindy, here she is on my deviantArt page:

art/Mindy-Teen-Djinni-244658410

(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _I Dream of Jeannie_; they belong to their creators. This story is written purely for entertainment and not for profitable purposes. I do, however, own all original characters and the plot. If you would like to use the characters I have created, please ask first.)

* * *

Mindy Gets Her Wish

By

Eric Franklin © 2010

~Prologue~

The world had changed drastically for Jeannie almost four months after her adorable Master rescued her. Right at the moment when he should have rescued her for the second time in her life, that time from vanishing into Limbo forever, a very strange thing took place. She watched her smoky surroundings change into something she later learned was called the "Internet" and it existed because of many computers connected to one another. Somehow, the magic that sent her to Limbo in her world 'crossed wires' with the magic of another universe and trapped her in the Internet of that world.

All was not lost, however, as she discovered a window onto the physical world through the computer screen of a young New Zealand resident by the name of Martin. He helped her determine more about what had happened from his tale of strange pink electricity that had engulfed his computer. At that same moment, he had been watching the show that in his world was her life with her Master, and the pink electricity had occurred just as she had vanished into Limbo. They had their answer with that, even if they still did not know why it had happened at all. It was all a powerful mystery and one that would take them time to solve.

Jeannie and Martin had learned in that first day that she could grant wishes in his world even if she could not get out of her Internet-Limbo as they came to call her new 'home'. Granting a wish caused another problem in that she had to connect to a different computer, or one of the dots in the mesh on her side. Then she had to grant a wish to whomever she contacted there before she was released from that computer and could return to Martin. He had become her temporary Master while she was stuck in his universe, and she was serving as best she could as well as granting the wishes of other humans on his Earth. One of those was the young adult by the name of Mindy Baird.

* * *

~*1*~

Gazing at the mesh near her Master's blue dot, Jeannie picked another crossing at random. Immediately, it grew into a new window, revealing a young-adult teenaged-girl with hints of the Middle East in her complexion and facial features, but nothing really strong that Jeannie could determine. She sat in front of Jeannie's screen in a bedroom brightly lit by that Saturday morning's sun and gazing rather amazedly back. Jeannie was getting used to seeing such stunned faces through those windows, so she smiled to the teenager, hoping that would allay any fears. She soon discovered that she need not worry about these humans having any fear of her.

"Oh, my god! You're Jeannie!" the brunette squealed in American English, obviously realizing it was no still image on a website.

"You are correct. And what may I call you?" she asked crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Uh, it's Mindy. Man! Are you really real? I mean, you spoke. And I don't have a mic or anyth—you aren't just some weird artificial intelligence program are you?"

"I am afraid I do not know what that is, Mindy. I am just the same djinni I have been for the last 2000 years or so."

"No way!" Mindy said, her gray eyes narrowing more in suspicion.

Jeannie pointed at the small object Mindy had been rolling around the desk next to her keyboard. "Please take your hand off of that." Mindy did. Jeannie blinked and her computer mouse rose into the air and floated in front of Mindy's face as if it were an animatronics snake. Mindy looked shocked but then smiled as Jeannie continued.

"I am in a place that allows me to connect to the Internet as you see me now," Jeannie said. "I am visiting other humans to try and find a way to release me from this place."

The floating mouse fell and Mindy caught it, still smiling.

"You mean you're trapped there, like you were in your bottle?" Mindy asked, a bit incredulously. Even after what she had seen, nothing like that should have been able to happen.

"Oh yes. It is a place like Limbo, but not at the same time. Unfortunately, my last Master was not able to rescue me from Limbo in time. Then, I was pulled here. Now I help humans in exchange for ideas on how to get me out of here."

"You mean you grant wishes! Cool!" she replied, visibly excited.

"Oh, yes. Do you wish something of me? I am afraid that I can only grant a single wish to you and then our connection will be lost. But, I can return to you a second time, if you still need me."

"I doubt it after this wish," Mindy said, giggling. "Because, I wish to be a genie just like you!"

Jeannie dropped her arms to her sides as she frowned to Mindy, and pulled her legs up under her to hover before the window. 'Why do some humans always wish to be Djinn,' she thought to herself. 'Do they not realize that though it is a life of magic, it is also a life of forced servitude? Oh, well. If that is what this one wishes, so be it. I only hope I can connect her to the others or she will be a lonely djinni in this other world.'

"I am sorry, Mindy. That wish is not within my power. But, I do know of a djinni I can summon that can help you. If she will grant the wish, that is. I will blink her to you now," she added, folding her arms once more, as she nodded and blinked, concentrating on the image of the djinni she desired to summon. An instant later, a different version of the same djinni appeared behind Mindy. Jeannie dropped her arms along with her jaw as she realized that this particular human world was so very different from her own.

In Jeannie's reality, her Cousin Mirrilla had honey-blonde hair, and wore a belly dancer's costume of white and cobalt blue silks, gold coins, bangles and plenty of necklaces. However, this version of her had long, sandy colored hair (in braids and ponytail like herself, of course) and an hourglass figure even more exaggerated than the Mirrilla she knew. This new one wore her harem clothes in two tones of indigo blue, darker velour for her vest and waistband, and a lighter silk for her bra and dancing skirt. All hems were trimmed in silver, making her just as flashy as ever. Yet, Jeannie was to be shocked yet again.

"Cousin Jenie! Oh, it is so good to see you again! But, why are you in the computer? You should be out here so I can hug you," she said, and Jeannie _knew_ even more that the Mirrilla before her was not the same one from their mutual childhoods. Although she was sure the human girl only heard what sounded like 'Jeannie' to her ears, Jeannie knew differently, as she was able to 'see' the exact spelling of her name in Mirrilla's thoughts. Mindy, meanwhile, jumped (predictably) at hearing Mirrilla appear behind her and then whirled around to gaze slack-jawed at the beautiful and sexy djinni. She had to bring herself out of her shock some as she heard Jeannie speaking again.

"I am sorry, Mirrilla, I am trapped in here. Oh! It is such a long story, I am afraid," she admitted.

Mirrilla's face darkened with anger at that revelation.

"Trapped?! Jenie! What has this human done to you?" she asked, furious with Mindy as she folded her arms before her to have her wrath with that foolish human. Mindy shrieked at what was happening, jumping out of her chair to back away from Mirrilla. Still, despite what might happen to her, she continued to fearfully stare at the djinni. Jeannie spoke up quickly.

"No, Mirrilla! Mindy had nothing to do with this. It is such a long story; I will have to tell it to you some other time. I brought you here so that Mindy could have her wish to be a djinni granted. You were born a djinni, while I was not."

As Jeannie explained the situation, Mirrilla calmed herself completely, unfolding her arms, and instead, reached out to Mindy.

"Oh, dear! I am sorry for over-reacting like that, Mindy," she said soothingly. Mindy had also relaxed at the sight of Mirrilla's change of mood, cautiously stepping forward to stand near Mirrilla and in front of the computer screen.

"That's alright, I guess. This is just so _unreal_ being in the presence of two real live genies."

"Djinn," both Mirrilla and Jeannie corrected in unison and giggled a little. Mirrilla continued to Mindy, "Djinn is the plural form of djinni."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"That is all right, Mindy," Jeannie replied. "Most humans do not know this fact. Now, Mirrilla, would you mind granting Mindy's wish to be a djinni?"

"Oh, not at all, Jenie! I would be happy to grant that wish. The world always needs more of us Djinn," she said, grinning. She stepped back a couple of paces from Mindy, folding her arms up before her as she asked, "Are you ready, Mindy?"

"Kinda," she said, but had more to add. "But, I want my harem clothes to look just like Jeannie's, and I want my body to be more like yours. Just make it so that I still look like me."

"Oh, that is not a problem, Mindy. I will show you," she said, and then nodded hard as she blinked, her magic sounding like a belly dancer's zils clicked together once. It made Mindy cease to exist for a couple of seconds. Mirrilla still had her arms folded when Mindy returned to the physical world accompanied by the sound of zils rhythmically clasped together, a very changed girl.

Dressed in the same pink harem clothes as Jeannie, she had gained a body as voluptuously curvaceous as Mirrilla's with her much longer brunette hair all done up in proper djinni braids and ponytail. Despite the obvious changes to her physique and clothes, she still looked pretty much as she did before. However, she quickly became overly giddy with excitement.

"Oh my god! Look at me, Jeannie! I look almost just like you! This is so amazing! I just _have _to try out my powers, too!" she said, quickly folding her arms, nodding, and blinking herself out with the high-toned sound of a single pair of zils allowed to ring. Both Jeannie and Mirrilla giggled with their happiness for the new djinni. Mirrilla then took a seat at the computer to better talk to her cousin.

"I think we have some time now, Jenie. I dearly wish to hear what has happened to you," she said.

"Alright, Mirrilla," Jeannie agreed, and began to tell her story of the Internet Limbo she where she resided and of how she had made Martin into her Master. It was temporary, she said, at least until her release from Limbo so she could return to her old Master and love. Mirrilla tried to comfort her in her plight, letting Jeannie know that she agreed with her plans to try returning to her last Master.

"Thank you, Mirrilla, I truly appreciate that. But, I must tell you; you look very different than the Mirrilla I have always known. I think the world I have been thrust into is like my own, only very different in many ways. My Master even showed me a 'DVD' he called it, of a TV show all about my last Master and me. He said that he did not think that there were still Djinn in the world. Is that the world you know, too?"

"No, Jenie, it is not. I and all the rest of the Djinn of the world have long since left the physical, and are now in a world of our own making in Limbo. Yet, we can still go back and forth between it and this world when we desire to. However, very little remains in this world to attract us to it anymore. I do believe that there are a few Djinn still trapped in bottles throughout the world. So, in a way, this is much like what has happened to you, just a different form of bottle."

"Well, do you think you have the power to release me from it?" Jeannie asked, hoping she did, being an elemental djinni and thus, more powerful than herself.

Mirrilla lowered her eyes as she looked at her hands in her lap. "I am afraid not, Jenie. Nor, is there a single djinni in Limbo that can release you. You will just have to discover the method on your own. I cannot help you even in that."

Jeannie looked at her 'cousin' a bit puzzled, wondering just what she meant by that comment. She would have to see if she could summon other relatives and get more information from them. At that moment, though, Mindy reappeared at Mirrilla's left side with the soft 'chaaps' sound of zils clasped together without ringing. She immediately squealed in utter glee and happiness, jumping up and down in her excitement, hugging herself, and was then hugging Mirrilla just as much.

"Ohhh, Mirrilla! This is so wonderful! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed out some more, letting go of the djinni to stand up straight and settle down just a bit. Yet only a bit as she excitedly related all of her magical adventures in an almost incomprehensible rush of words.

"I can hardly believe all the things I have done with my magic! When I blinked out here, I made myself reappear only three inches tall on a counter behind the phone and looking out over the breakfast table. I could see both of my parents watching TV, so I blinked, and made what they were watching change into I Dream of Jeannie! They were so stunned, and I was about to laugh out loud, so I blinked myself out, and reappeared already laughing aloud as I stood full-size in the garage. I then blinked their cars into shiny new ones, and blinked the garage all neat and orderly. I can hardly believe I really did all that! Then I blinked out again, and reappeared instantly out in the Sahara desert. I was so excited that I did not even think about what I was about to really do when I just blinked myself into a camel! I could still talk, and laugh, and giggle, too! It was better than Mr. Ed on TV! Then I blinked myself back into a girl, but as a camel-girl! That was _really_ different but I loved how it felt! So, I blinked myself into a foxgirl, too! I left myself like that, and blinked myself out again, and reappeared instantly in front of a friend of mine in her bedroom. She did not recognize me at all, which is good. I do not think I want to let her know that I am a djinni yet. I just giggled to her, blinked her clothes into green harem clothes like mine and put her sandy hair up into braids and ponytail, then blinked myself out again, and reappeared invisible this time in the breakfast room where my parents still were. I could see that they were back to watching the show they had originally had it on, so I blinked it back to Jeannie, making it permanent this time! I giggled from where I stood then, making them look right at me. Then I just blinked at them, and made them forget they heard me. Then, I blinked myself out again, and reappeared here, all-human again. Ohhh, I still cannot get over what this is like, Jeannie! Thank you so much for bringing Mirrilla here to grant my wish! I cannot thank you enough!" she almost yelled, hugging herself as she jumped up and down again.

"You are most welcome, Mindy, but I do need to go soon. I can come back and visit if you like, but I am afraid you cannot visit me. You might get trapped here with me if you do," Jeannie explained to her. "Only, since I did not actually grant the wish myself, I still need you to make a wish that I can grant. You can wish for anything but my release from here, or have Mirrilla turn another human into a djinni for you. You are also not powerful enough to release me with your magic, or grant the powers of the Djinn to humans. That is because we were not born Djinn. We were humans first, and then turned into Djinn by the ones that were born with their powers. However, you are powerful enough now to do anything else. Do you understand that?"

"Oh, yes!" Mindy replied. "I subscribe to an online newsletter that is all about the show, and one of the writers explained all of that in much detail. I am also on several mailing lists and message-boards where this subject has been brought up in discussion. Those lists and boards even have people that write fiction stories about you and your adventures. I think I will blink myself into them sometime…"

"Well, just be careful about doing that. Let Mirrilla guide you in the use of all of your powers so that you do not get into trouble like me. I would not want to learn of you being trapped in Limbo like this. It would sadden me greatly."

"Oh, I will not, Jeannie! I would be happy to learn more from Mirrilla," she said, turning her head to look at Mirrilla just as that one looked back up to her new 'pupil' and grinned.

"I promise I will not let her do anything foolish, Jenie," Mirrilla said.

"Thank you, Mirrilla. Now, Mindy, I need to grant you a wish before I can go on to connections with other people, okay?"

"Okay, Jeannie. But, I am so excited about being a djinni right now, I can hardly think straight!" she replied, still visibly showing the thrills she was experiencing from having powerful magic available at the tip of her eyelashes, so to speak.

"Well, then let me calm you more," Jeannie said, and blinked at Mindy. Immediately the teenage djinni calmed considerably, letting her arms relax at her sides as she stood still, smiling to Jeannie.

"Oh my, Jeannie! That did the trick wonderfully! Now, I can think of a wish for you to grant," Mindy calmly replied. She even held up her left elbow with her right hand in a pose exactly as Jeannie would do when she was thinking. She got the impression that this girl had watched the show not only a few times, but almost religiously. If she had wished for blonde hair, too, Jeannie would have had to say that they would have made a fair set of twins. Other than their heights, as Mindy was obviously a few inches taller, she observed.

Mindy picked that moment to come out of her thoughts with a big bright grin on her face and clasped her hands together before her.

"I know just the wish, Jeannie! I wish for the Master of my dreams!"

"As you wish, Mindy," Jeannie said, folding her arms and blinking. As soon as she had her head up from her blink, a tall man wearing an Air Force uniform and holding a bottle very much like Jeannie's appeared on Mirrilla's right. Jeannie's mouth began to slide open as she gazed upon a man that looked almost just like her Anthony!

Jeannie was so stunned, she did not even notice as the window began to close, until only her pink Limbo remained and a deep depression was welling up inside. She could not help herself as she burst into tears, and just let it all out, crying and even screaming out her pain at losing Anthony.


	2. Mindy Gets Her Wish - Chapter 2

Mindy Gets Her Wish

By

Eric Franklin © 2010

(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _I Dream of Jeannie_; they belong to their creators. This story is written purely for entertainment and not for profitable purposes. I do, however, own all original characters and the plot. If you would like to use the characters I have created, please ask first.)

* * *

~*2*~

Jeannie's earlier blink to keep Mindy calm remained in place, even after she was gone from the computer screen. Which was fine with Mindy as all she could do now was gaze lovingly at her new Master. He looked so much like Larry Hagman, it was truly amazing. Her magic even told her that his name was "Anthony Nelson." He was just different enough so that she knew he was separate from the show's Anthony Nelson. All those subtle variances improve him in her eyes that much more.

The best part of what she saw when she looked at him, was what she felt. When she looked into his face, she knew that this was her Master. The simple fact of self-ownership that she had quietly lived with all of her life was missing from her very being. She felt its absence even as she felt his ownership of her pulsing within him. Mindy understood she was his property, although not because of laws or convention but because it was a spiritual fact. And she loved it.

Mindy knelt, bowing with palms together before gazing up at him. "Your wish is my command, Master," she said.

Her Master smiled, and she felt a pleasure like nothing she'd ever known, and just because he was pleased with her. "Hello, Jeannie," he said. Jeannie! He called her Jeannie! Just like she had dreamed for her entire life since first seeing the show! And when he used it that way, it felt so right! She jumped up and was about to hug him. However, Mirrilla had other plans for the young djinni. She blinked herself instantly standing between them, Mindy's desk chair vanishing in the process.

"Before we get too far along in my guidance with you and your powers, Mindy, I think you should find a way of telling your parents that you are now a djinni. That is not something you should keep back from your family."

"Oh! All right," Mindy agreed. She was about to blink out, but an intuitive need stopped her. She did not think she had to get permission from her Master. Yet, she knew she would feel better if she did.

"May I go see them, Master?" she asked. "I will be back in ten minutes or so, I promise."

"Sure thing, Jeannie," her Master said. "Just don't be too long." That simple suggestion entered Mindy like an actual command and she knew it would be difficult to disobey, at least not without finding a loophole in his orders. His wish truly had become her command. The very idea of that caused her to giggle again. Someday she might take pleasure in finding a way around an order of his, but not today.

"Of course, Master," she said and felt a tingle in her body and soul from her sign of obedience. Mindy stepped around Mirrilla and up to her Master, getting up on her toes a bit to peck him on the lips. She squealed softly in delight at doing that, grinning happily to him. He gazed almost lustfully back at her, making her grin all the more. "Then when I come back, I can move out of here and to your place. Or palace, if you wish for that," she added with a slight giggle and blinked herself out. However, she reappeared almost immediately, facing Mirrilla.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Mindy said. "I want you to be there with me, but invisibly, okay? I will still blink myself to them because I want to appear, first."

"Do it anyway you like, Mindy. I will watch quietly nearby."

"Great!" Mindy replied and quickly blinked out. A magical instant later Mindy reappeared sitting cross-legged in the middle of the breakfast table at only half her normal height. She had also displaced to nothingness the condiment tray that normally rested there. She sat facing both her mother and father, her arms folded in from of her as if ready to blink.

"Hi guys!" she said immediately, giggling at how much both of them jumped and cried out at her sudden appearance.

"My word!" said her mother her hands quickly up to her mouth in her surprise. Had she been twenty years younger, she would have looked exactly like her daughter, other than the clothing. Still, she hardly showed her age even at 47. Her husband, Stephen, hadn't been so lucky, with both his beard and his hair showing plenty of salt & pepper hairs, and a few wrinkles here and there. However, if what her eyes were revealing of her diminutive daughter was really taking place, aging gracefully was the least of their troubles to come.

"What the..." replied her father, adding, "I must be hallucinating…"

"You are not hallucinating, Papa. And I shall prove it to you," Mindy replied as she nodded and blinked the three of them out. They reappeared almost instantly later, standing only eight inches tall in the middle of the table. Mindy pointed out to her father, "Have you ever had a hallucination like this?"

"I've never had any hallucinations!" her father replied, getting angry with her. "You tell us what's going on, now, young lady! And why are you calling me 'Papa'?"

"As you wish," Mindy replied, and noticed that her mother grinned at Mindy's statement for but a moment. Her shocked expression returned as quickly as she had dropped it. Perhaps all those years of watching her daughter's favorite show with her made their current situation seem awfully familiar. Mindy smiled as she explained, "I call you 'Papa' because that is what you are to me. It is because I am a djinni now."

"A what?" her father said.

"A djinni, Papa. Do you not remember my favorite show, I Dream of Jeannie? Well it turns out that it is not just a TV show. Jeannie really exists. She came into my computer and granted my wish to be a djinni. But she had to summon another djinni because Jeannie does not have the power to turn humans into Djinn. So, I want you to meet the djinni that did this wonderful thing for me. Mirrilla? You can appear now!"

Mirrilla appeared next to Mindy, her hands clasped before her. "Hello. I am pleased to meet you both. Mindy is an excellent djinni, and seems to know much about her powers. I will also be staying with her for a while to help her through any difficulties. I hope you do not mind?"

Neither of Mindy's parents could utter a sound and Mindy could sense with some inner power that both were just too stunned by all this magic to respond at all. So a quick blink at them restored their calm thoughts, much in the same way that Jeannie did for Mindy earlier. At the same time, her blink made them believe what she had told them. It was simpler that way.

Her Mother was the first to speak. "Mindy, this is so amazing! I never thought any of this could ever be true! How long has it been?"

"No more than ten or fifteen minutes, now, Mama. I have already blinked myself around the world, and changed myself into other forms. Oh, and Jeannie gave me a wish before she left, so I wished for the most wonderful Master I could think of," she admitted, thinking lovingly of her new Master, Major Anthony Nelson. "He is waiting for me upstairs right now. I came down here to tell you of my new life because Mirrilla advised me to. She thought it would be best if you knew now, instead of later."

"This is still so unreal!" her father added and stepped closer to his daughter to hug her. "We still love you no matter where your life takes you. I guess you will have a very long life now, huh?"

"Oh, yes, Papa, I will. But, I was thinking, what if I wished for Mama to be turned into a djinni, too? Then we could all live long lives as a family. That is, if Mirrilla will allow me this wish?" she said, looking over to Mirrilla.

"I would be most happy to grant that wish, if your mother agrees."

"Yes! I do agree!" Mindy's mother practically shouted. Mindy had previously felt it in her heart that her mother would agree to this, and was so very happy when she did.

"Thank you, Mama. I know you will love your powers. I certainly do," Mindy said. "But, you will need to tell Mirrilla exactly what you want yourself to look like as a djinni. What kind of clothes, and if you want her to change your body any, like I had her do with me."

"I was going to ask you about that, Mindy," her father chimed in. "You are stunningly beautiful now. You may have to be careful of other men when you are out in public, though."

"Oh, that is no problem to a djinni like me, Papa. Besides, if anyone gets too fresh, I can just use my magic on them. Temporarily, of course; I would not want to upset someone too much," she added, giggling at the thought of situations like that. She looked forward to using her powers to protect both herself and her Master should it ever arise.

"If you say so, dear. I guess we need to see what your Mother has in mind for herself, then," he said, looking over to his wife. She gave him one of her sly grins in return, obviously having already thought it all out.

"Oh, I know just the thing for myself, Stephen," she said, then looked to her daughter. "Are you going to give me my djinni clothes and new body, or will you, Mirrilla?"

"I will do it when I change you into a djinni, Pamela."

"Okay. Wait a minute! How do you know my name? I never told you."

Mirrilla just looked at Mindy with a knowing grin before facing Pamela. "That is one of the simple powers of us Djinn. To know the thoughts of those we serve, even if you are not my Master. We are just not allowed to delve too deep into others' thoughts unless absolutely necessary."

"Oh. Okay, then let me tell you what I want for my body and clothes," she said. "First, I do believe I want a body at least as good as your own. I guess as a djinni I can always change it myself if I don't like it, right?"

"Yes, but what you choose now will be your permanent form. If you are ever forced unconscious, like from a blow to the head, or from fainting, and you are in another form, then you will automatically revert to your permanent one upon awakening. If you like, I will change your body and clothes first, and give you your powers after you have approved of you body form."

"Okay, let's do that, then," she agreed. "I guess you need to know what I want for clothes, too, right?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright. I want mine to be like my daughter's, only with cobalt blue where the red is on hers, and a light teal for the other silks."

"As you wish," Mirrilla replied, folding her arms before her as she nodded and blinked at Pamela, changing her body and clothes into what she desired. She looked almost exactly like her daughter in every detail, including her youthfulness and luxurious brunette hair. Both could pass themselves off as twins with but a blink to change their clothes to match. Her body became slightly more accentuated in curves than that of her daughter, and it was as it should be. Her new looks were stunningly beautiful in the cobalt-blue and teal combination, thought Mirrilla. She might even have to try that combination herself one of those days.

"Wow! Mama, you look beautiful!" Mindy cried out. She could see her father's eyes widen considerably, the look on his face definitely one of approval.

"I do not think your family has a problem with how you look, Pamela," Mirrilla admitted with a chuckle.

"I think you are right," she replied, giving her husband another one of her sly grins. Just wait until she had her powers, she mused. "And I do not have a problem with it, either. In fact, it feels absolutely wonderful to be so perfectly shaped! I don't see how I could improve this body."

"You would be surprised at the answer to that, Pamela," Mirrilla offered, then continued with, "so, are you ready to gain your powers as a full djinni?"

"Yes, I am. Do I need to close my eyes or anything?"

"Oh, no! It would even be best if you left them open," she explained, folding her arms before her once more. "Ready?"

"Yes, Mirrilla. Oh, I'm so excited!" she let out as Mirrilla just giggled a little before she nodded and blinked Pamela out. Stephen jumped at seeing this happen, then jumped again when his djinni of a wife reappeared where she stood, looking no different. They noticed, too, that her reappearing sound was an almost perfect match as that of her daughter's, just in a lower pitch.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"Oh, yes," Mirrilla answered. "You are now a djinni, Pamela, as powerful as your daughter, but not as powerful as I."

"Really? Does that mean I cannot turn another into a djinni like you can?"

"That is correct."

"Oh, I was hoping I would have that power. Oh well. I think I can get used to not being able to do that if I can at least do everything I have seen my daughter do so far," she added, smiling broadly to her magical daughter, eliciting an equally big smile in reply.

"Would you like to try out something with your magic now?" Mirrilla asked.

"Oh yes!" she said, folding her arms up before her as she nodded and blinked herself into teal smoke, again with a lower-pitched version of Mindy's blink-sounds. The *foosh* sound was similar to Jeannie's other than the fact that Pamela's blink-sound reverberated into much longer. In mere seconds, she quickly formed into a small two-foot tall column of ever-roiling smoke, like that of all Djinn and willed herself over in front of her husband. She had been squealing in delight the whole time, both at how it felt to her, and at the fact that she was doing it at all.

"Oh god, Stephen! I can hardly believe I am really smoke! I am so excited now! I just have to do more!" she said.

Mindy stared at her mother's smoke and couldn't wait to do the same thing. But this was her mother's moment. She would turn into smoke for the first time in front of her Master.

Mindy's mother blinked, and rematerialized herself with a sound like Jeannie's but lower in pitch and more echo, her arms around her husband's neck and her body pressed tightly against his. She then looked over to her daughter and Mirrilla as she nodded and blinked the four of them out. They reappeared full size almost instantly in the middle of the den. Pamela had gotten a taste of magic and promptly blinked herself and her husband out, leaving Mindy and Mirrilla behind.

"I wonder where she was taking them?" Mindy asked.

"Well, if you use your magic to see in your mind what your mother's aura is like, you can find her no matter where she may blink to. Here, I will show you myself," she said, sending the image she got of Pamela's aura to Mindy, making her eyes light up at the revelation.

"Wow! I did not know we had this kind of power! I guess it is like what Jeannie said on her show once: that she really can do anything. Other than turn others into Djinn. Are you sure there is no way that I can do that myself, too?"

"Well, the only other way is to go to Hadji yourself and ask to be turned into an elemental djinni like myself. Only then would you have the power to grant this wish to humans. I do not think he would grant that wish at this time, Mindy. Other than a few that are still trapped in bottles, lamps, rings, gems, and other odds and ends, all elemental and non-elemental Djinn are in Limbo. We left the world alone thousands of years ago. Now, you and the others will get to play in the physical world for more thousands of years as the Djinn population grows here all over again. From what I know of the future here this time around, there should be between 50 and 80 Djinn in this world by the end of the year, yourself and your mother included."

"I see. That does not seem like very many, though," Mindy observed.

"Mindy, when you consider just how powerful you are, that is plenty of Djinn. When you are more experienced in magic, and you and the other Djinn begin fathering more of our kind, your population will expand even more. You should seek out Hadji to become an elemental djinni when that time comes. Your kind will need a leader and others to help guide them. I cannot be here for all of you all of the time. You should also know that there will be some animal Djinn by then, too."

"You mean like Djinn-Djinn?"

"Yes, though this time they will be more powerful, and more intelligent in the ways of magic."

"Okay. Do I have the power to turn animals into Djinn, or are they the same as humans?"

"You are correct, Mindy. Only elementals have that power. However, you do have the power to turn a non-living object into a wish-granter, such as a doll, or a stone, or a ring. Anything that is not already alive, though it can be something that used to be alive, like a plant, but not a dead animal. You will just have to play with those powers on your own to see what you can grant that power to."

"Alright, I understand that. I remember on the show when Jeannie turned Anthony's whole house into a wish-granter. She called it 'automatic' though."

"Right. It is the same thing."

"Okay. But back to the part about our kind needing a leader. Are you implying that would be me?" she asked, incredulous, yet hoping that was the answer. She would love to be the most important djinni of them all.

"Indeed I was! None of the other humans I have ever imparted with powers appeared to want such a responsibility as part of their new life. I could sense it in you on that deeper level, just as I could with all the others. In a few decades you will be experienced enough to become an elemental like me. You should make friends with the other Djinn out there so that they know you when the need arises for a new Hadji. That way, you have both allies and supporters, and some can be given other roles, such as Djinn Physician, Djinn Instructors to the young ones to come and so forth. You will know what to do when the time is right. I do not think I will be coming into this world any longer by then…"

"Wow! I _like_ the sound of that! I would think I would be ready by then, if it is more than 30 years from now. Well! I think I should return to my Master, and pack my things," Mindy said, and blinked the two of them out.


	3. Mindy Gets Her Wish - Chapter 3

Mindy Gets Her Wish

By

Eric Franklin © 2010

(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _I Dream of Jeannie_; they belong to their creators. This story is written purely for entertainment and not for profitable purposes. I do, however, own all original characters and the plot. If you would like to use the characters I have created, please ask first.)

* * *

~*3*~

A mere moment of time passed before Mindy and Mirrilla appeared in the teen-djinni's bedroom. Mindy's Master was sitting on the edge of the bed, still holding her bottle in his hands. His face brightened as he saw her reappear, then he was on his feet to approach her.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long, Jeannie," he said, sounding almost like Larry Hagman on the show, but with a lovely deepness tone to his voice. "Look, I have to be at work in half an hour. Can we go home now?"

"Very soon, Master. But why do you have to work on a Saturday?" Mindy asked, finally remembering it was the weekend and kind of odd that her Master would need to work.

"We have simulation to run, and Dr. Barrows needs to do a physical on me and the others first. I'll probably be gone most of the day," he explained. Mindy loved his voice and could just listen to him for hours. She could feel her connection to him beyond the magic and only hoped it would be mutual in their future.

"Very well, Master. First, I must pack up my things in here. Then, when we get home, I will blink you to work," she said, facing her bed to blink at it. Her magic popped in a large, opened suitcase, colored just like her harem clothing, including the light-pink zigzag trim around the edges. Looking back across the room to her closet, she blinked the door instantly open and folded her arms to nod her next blink.

Immediately, the entire contents flew out of the closet and over to her suitcase, minus their hangers. She let them all hang in the air like that, giggling at how it looked. Mindy looked over at her dresser to the right of the closet, blinked, and all of the clothes in it flew out the drawers to hover over the suitcase. Turning to face the bed again, she blinked her magic to make all of the floating clothing shrink down and fill but one side of the suitcase. The divider flap folded itself over to reveal the other empty side. Mindy dropped her arms to look all about her room, taking it all into her thoughts, including her furniture and computer. Even though her bottle would serve as her new bedroom most of the time, she would at least add a room to her Master's house for this human bedroom setting. She felt they could even use it as a spare guestroom and study.

Mindy folded her arms before her once more, setting perfectly into her mind exactly what she needed to accomplish, and nodded hard as she blinked. As her eyes snapped open, everything in her room floated up, including the suitcase floating up off the bed. Other than it, everything not nailed down started to lose shape. Like some Hollywood special effect, it all effortlessly flowed into the other half of the suitcase, re-shaping back into normal furniture, computer and attached equipment, posters, photos, books, collectibles and all the other knickknacks she had, albeit very tiny. She left nothing behind that she wanted to keep and Mindy, her Master, and Mirrilla stood alone in a very empty room. Only an open piece of luggage floated before them, though not for long. With but a simple blink, her magic closed it and floated it over before her, standing upright in the air.

"Alright, Master, I am ready," said Mindy, giggling at how easy it all was for her. The teen-djinni then folded her arms before her, ready to blink. "But you will have to think of home first, Master. I do not know the way."

"Okay, Jeannie, you can blink us there now," he told her, and Mindy just smiled as she nodded and blinked the three of them plus the suitcase out.

Two Djinn, a human with a Djinni-Bottle in hand and a pink & red-velour suitcase appeared an instant later in the living room of a home that looked almost exactly like the Nelson home in the first season. The obvious differences were minor, such as different colored walls, distinctive fabrics on the furniture, an HDTV next to the fireplace, and other little stuff like that. The other major difference that time around was no Melissa or other females to compete with, that she knew of…

"Thanks, Jeannie. Now, just blink me to my office, and I'll call you when I'm ready to come home. I just don't have the time to drive there now."

"As you wish, Master," Mindy obeyed, folding hers arms up to 'see' where his office was just before she nodded and blinked him out, her bottle floating in the air where he last held it. She could also 'see' in her mind as he appeared in his office just moments before an older man stepped through the door, presumably her Master's Commanding Officer, Dr. Barrows. She was not at all surprised that he looked remarkably like Dr. Bellows. She suspected much of her new life was going to be very much like the show, with some minor, and probably some major differences.

"Excellent, Mindy!" Mirrilla congratulated her with a hug about her shoulders. "You are doing far better than I would have thought for a new djinni. How are you able to learn so fast, and so well?"

"Mirrilla, there is one thing neither you nor your cousin Jeannie seem to understand. There are probably millions of people as obsessed with this show as I am," she said, and then thought better of her figures. "Well, maybe not millions, but a lot anyway. Thousands at the very least. Sure, some love the show for the sex appeal of Jeannie and the same for Anthony and even Roger. Still more are practically in love with the bottle, and you would be surprised at the fights that take place over how it is supposed to look. Hmm, I think I could make a little money on the side for my Master blinking up authentic bottles now…"

"Or you can just make the money by blink!" Mirrilla suggested, making Mindy grin at the idea of that. She even held out her hand to blink up a small stack of bundled hundreds.

"Like this?" she giggled, holding them up. She glanced down at the bundles and blinked them out again. "I know I can do that, but I do not think my Master will want me to, or not right away. Once he has gotten used to me being able to do everything for him, he may soften to the idea of me making him rich, too. I guess I should settle myself in and then you can show me more about my powers."

Mindy blinked the two of them, her bottle and her suitcase upstairs to her Master's study and looked around for a wall to use. The north wall was no good; it opened to the pitched ceiling of the living room below with a waist-high ledge to lean on (or float her bottle up through, for those times when her Master corks her up.) The west wall was too slanted with dormer windows. The south had one area that could be used, but her Master had many of his photos framed on the wall to the right of the steps leading out. That left the east wall, high enough to take a normal doorway and one almost bare spot just in front of his desk, between it and the ledge. She had only to move a few photos over, and that was accomplished easily enough with a blink.

"There! Now to add my own room," she said, folding her arms up as she got the right idea in mind. Another nodded blink and a doorway appeared in the wall, leading to an exact replica of her old human-bedroom, refurnished and filled with the contents of her suitcase while her bottle still floated nearby, partly over her Master's desk. As that piece of blinked-up luggage was now empty, she no longer needed it and blinked it away. Mindy glanced over to Mirrilla with a big grin and walked into the new and impossible room.

"It is a little small, do you not think, Mindy? I know you wanted a place for all of your things, but if you are going to add a room, at least make it a big one," the other djinni suggested. Mindy had to agree.

"Yes, you are right," she said, and blinked her bedroom into something more befitting her new status. Where the old bedroom had been about half the size of her Master's upstairs study, the two of them stood in a room straight out of a Persian palace, including a huge bed draped with light pink silks hung from a single point above. The previous contents of her old bedroom had been spread out across the cavernous space and into their own little nooks and crannies. She was quite satisfied with her blinkwork and really wanted to do more. Maybe once Mirrilla had taught her more about her powers, she could experiment some.

"Excellent work, Mindy! I am proud of you," Mirrilla gushed and hugged her charge about the shoulders. "We can use this room for your education in magic. It is appropriate for us what with having the proper décor and all. Now, unless your Master calls on you, let us get started," she said and blinked up two piles of carpets and large pillows for them. As soon as Mirrilla had sat down, she blinked up a scroll and handed it over to Mindy. She glanced at the heading and some of the script, reading a list of powers in magic. The odd thing she finally noticed after a few more seconds of skimming it was that she was reading right to left; it was written in Farsi and she understood it! She looked up at Mirrilla, puzzled as the other djinni explained the contents of the scroll.

"That lists and explains all of our powers. Please read through it and then we will start with the first power, that of Telepathy or the ability to send thoughts and to know the thoughts of others. You will see all about that as you read," Mirrilla said and blinked up a tray of Turkish coffee for them both. As she was floating the hammered gold pot up to fill their cups and sending one to her student, Mindy had to ask her teacher about the scroll.

"Mirrilla, this scroll is written in Farsi! I do not know why I understand it, but I do. I have never taken a Middle Eastern language in school. I recognize it and even know what language it is like I was born to it," she said, and that comment then hit her as Mirrilla gave her a knowing smile. Mindy chuckled at how she had stumbled onto the answer.

"Okay, I get it now. Can I also speak it?"

"Try a little," Mirrilla said. Mindy felt her mind switch to Farsi, but she had not consciously done that. Rather, it reacted to the fact that Mirrilla had just switched over and Mindy had to be able to understand. It was at that point that she knew how to respond in the language of the Djinn.

"This is wonderful!" she said, never having to think about translating in her mind. She was thinking in Farsi by then, and wondered how to switch back to English, so she asked.

"We will get to language skills with this first power, Djinni Mindy. For now, have some coffee and read about the power of Telepathy," she said, taking a sip from her cup. Mindy nodded to Mirrilla and looked over to the floating cup to her right. She tried it first, not really thinking about what kind of coffee it was, and almost choked on the first sip. Mirrilla laughed but quelled it quickly. Mindy did not mind; she kind of liked it after all and sipped some more. It would certainly keep them alert the rest of the day, as if the magic was not enough to do that. She finished reading the entry on telepathy in no time, and the lessons began for Mindy with as much excitement as when she was first turned into a djinni.


	4. Mindy Gets Her Wish - Chapter 4

Mindy Gets Her Wish

By

Eric Franklin © 2010

(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _I Dream of Jeannie_; they belong to their creators. This story is written purely for entertainment and not for profitable purposes. I do, however, own all original characters and the plot. If you would like to use the characters I have created, please ask first.)

* * *

~*4*~

Mindy never thought she would use so much magic in one day like that training session. Even if she ended up with a Master like Roger at some point, there would never be _that_ much blinking involved. Still, Mindy was _very_ happy with herself, and so was Mirrilla. In fact, the elemental djinni was so impressed with Mindy's ability to impart magic into objects and even Anthony's house that she let her try making an animal magical. Mindy blinked it up, choosing a magically-tame female white tiger. She had also created people up to that point, but as she had learned with the power of telepathy, they always had simple-minded or one-track thoughts. It took much more planning and added thought to create a believable human like say, Tony Millionaire, than it did for animals. Mindy excelled at doing that as well, thus Mirrilla's suspicions about her actual level of power.

"That is a beautiful tiger, Mindy, and she is _so_ friendly!" she said, scratching her behind the ears. She had a throaty purr, deep enough for Mindy to hear four feet away. Then again, she _had_ wanted a tiger exactly like that and her blink had not failed her yet.

"Thank you, Mirrilla. She is that, is she not?" Mindy reached over to scratch her blinked-up pet, getting the tiger to move her way until she was back on her pillows and an affectionate tiger was almost in her lap. She had to scratch with both hands to keep her happy, but it was worth it. She hoped her Master would let her keep her. She may just have to put some restrictions on her powers or some such, once they found out if she could do that at all.

"Let us see now if you can impart more intelligence in her, first, Mindy, and then we will proceed to giving her limited powers. You might want to include the language of English as well, so your Master can communicate with her."

"All right," she said, and had to stop scratching her tiger's ears. Of course, that was not something the tiger wanted to happen, so she pawed at Mindy's arms, patting them like a housecat would for attention. Mindy gave a quick blink at her, though, freezing her in place. She had learned about that power and that it had nothing to do with actual freezing; it only meant the person or animal was frozen in time. Mindy had excelled at that, too, easily blinking whole crowds of people 'frozen' and then making them all forget she had done it. For every power Mindy had tried that day, the advanced tasks had all been as effortless to her as the simple blinks. There was more to her inherent ability than mere obsession with a television show about a djinni.

Mindy folded her arms up once more, settling perfectly on the amount of intelligence and language skills to give her tiger, and then she blinked it so. Another blink unfroze her pet and she settled back on the pillows next to Mindy, not so affectionate, but not ignoring her, either. Now she just had to test that blink's effectiveness.

"All right, I know I did not name you, but I want you to get up and sit over next to Mirrilla, okay?" she said in soft tones. She thought it looked like the tiger 'nodded' to her before she got up and sat next to Mirrilla, letting the other djinni scratch her ears once more. That was not enough of a test, however, so Mindy gave her another command.

"Very good! Now, let me see," she said, looking around the room. She blinked at one corner and produced a kind of den made from more pillows and piles of carpets. She looked back to her tiger and pointed at the pile. "Go over there and make yourself comfortable until I call for you." The tiger got up, though slower, like she really did not want to leave them and moped over to the 'den' to settle down, her head propped up on a pile of carpets to stare back at Mindy, and looking hurt. It almost broke her heart to see that while Mirrilla giggled.

"I think you have done very well, Mindy! She has personality now, understands everything you say and obeys your commands. It is not quite enough intelligence to use magic powers, but it is a start. Now, make her smart enough to use her own powers, even if she does not have any yet. Oh wait! Give her a name by blink first."

"Yes, I should have done that when I blinked her up," Mindy agreed and thought of the perfect name just before she blinked it into her tiger. Nothing happened, but Mindy was not yet done. She folded her arms up for the nod and blink, imparting enough intelligence to understand magic, how to use it, and when it was and was not appropriate. Mindy dropped her arms and called to her soon-to-be magical pet.

"Come here Zahra! I need you over here now." The tiger's ears perked up, her eyes became brighter and she leapt over the piles, bounding over in seconds. Her mass did not come to a good stop and ended up bowling over Mindy. They ended up in a happy, giggling pile, making Mirrilla laugh, too.

"Okay, Zahra, okay! That is enough!" Mindy said and blinked herself back to her pillows with Zahra laid down to her left. She loved doing the little teleports like that and hoped her Master would enjoy them, too. She did not yet know what his thoughts were about magic, only hoping that he liked it.

"Very good, Mindy. Now, remember how it felt to impart magic into that bracer," she said, pointing to the still magical and wish-granting diamond-studded gold bracer she had created. She would give that to someone other than her Master (_she_ was his wish-granter), some lucky person that wanted a djinni yet was responsible enough to handle the magic in their lives. Mirrilla continued on in her instruction, bringing Mindy's thoughts back to the present. "Just do the same, only with the intent of the recipient being able to use the power like us and not having to wait for a wish. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mirrilla. I know this will work!" she replied, bubbly with excitement at the prospect that she was powerful enough to turn people into Djinn. She turned enough to see Zahra while she folded her arms up and got her thoughts all together and right. Everything in her thoughts and magic felt perfect to her as she nodded her blink at Zahra, making her tiger vanish. It was not permanent, though, since it was almost just like when Mirrilla had turned Mindy into a djinni. Everyone just had to vanish first, so they could use their powers for the first time and blink themselves back to existence. It was no different with Zahra as she reappeared with an appearing sound similar to Mindy's, yet just different enough for other Djinn to tell the difference. At the same time, Mindy squealed her delight while Mirrilla moved over to hug her student. She was surprised it had worked, making her wonder about whether Mindy had elemental abilities just from what she had seen the young djinni accomplish that day.

"I am so proud of you, Mindy! I think we will have to find a human to change soon. Not today, though, as the day is almost over and you must be prepared to serve your Master when he comes home. I need to find out more about this development in your powers."

"I can wait. I am just so happy I was able to do this for Zahra! In fact, let me see what she _can_ do," she said and addressed the tiger. "Zahra? I would like for you to find the biggest diamond in the world and bring it to me, but do not steal it if it belongs to someone. Do you understand?"

Neither Mindy nor Mirrilla were all that surprised when Zahra nodded 'yes' and blinked out, again with a sound similar to Mindy's. It was kind of weird to Mindy to see an animal act like a djinni, yet that was what she was. Zahra reappeared just seconds later, a diamond the size of her paw floating in the air before her. She almost looked like she was smiling, and that was probably the case, too. She was certainly intelligent enough at that point to understand such concepts. Mindy willed her magic to move the diamond closer to her in order to take it from the air and examine it. It was still in the rough, so she blinked it cleaned up, cut, faceted and polished. She grinned at having a diamond larger than her own fists, so she would present it as a gift to her Master that evening. If he wanted to sell it, he would be a multimillionaire overnight!

"Thank you, Zahra! You did that perfectly!" Mindy looked back to Mirrilla's grinning face with a big grin of her own. "Now I _know_ I can turn a person into a djinni. I _feel_ it at my very core."

"I am sure you do, Mindy. That is how it feels when you have imparted a living being with powers. I do believe you may very well be akin to an elemental djinni, but we will have to visit Hadji just to be sure. He can tell these things better than any of us. He can also tell us how it is possible at all. I am not supposed to be powerful enough to turn a human into an elemental djinni. I hope you do not mind taking a trip to Limbo? It can be disconcerting to those that have never been there."

"Well, so long as I can get back, I do not mind. I do not want to leave this life of magic so soon!"

"That will not happen, dear. I can transport anyone into Limbo and back again, even other Djinn. You will see," she explained, and Mindy did feel better about it.

"Okay, I believe you. You are a very powerful djinni, so I do not doubt you will make sure I return here. When should we go? I do not know what my Master's plans are for the rest of the weekend."

"When you find out, summon me again and we will go when you have no duties or pressing responsibilities." At that very moment, Mindy 'heard' her Master calling and blinked out, leaving Mirrilla, Zahra and the big diamond behind. The other djinni did not question it, having been in such situations herself and with other djinni friends called by their masters. She passed the time by testing Zahra's powers a little more.


	5. Mindy Gets Her Wish - Chapter 5

Mindy Gets Her Wish

By

Eric Franklin © 2010

(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _I Dream of Jeannie_; they belong to their creators. This story is written purely for entertainment and not for profitable purposes. I do, however, own all original characters and the plot. If you would like to use the characters I have created, please ask first.)

* * *

~*5*~

Mindy had 'seen' where her Master was when he called for her and directed her appearance to the top of his desk, sitting Indian-style before him. She spoke in the language of the djinn without thinking. "You called, Master?"

"What did you say? I can't speak Arabic you know…" Tony complained.

Mindy put a hand to her face and muttered in Farsi, "Oh right." She switched to English, replying to his call properly. "I am sorry about that, Master. Did you need me?"

"Yes, Jeannie. I'm ready to go home now. And am I ever famished! I could eat a horse!" Mindy just shrugged and blinked up a big white Arabian stallion to the right of his desk. Tony jumped at the appearance of the large animal in his office.

"Jeannie! What's the big idea? Get this horse out of here," he complained, but never got any further as his office door began to open, and Mindy had to vanish. She kind of left the horse behind on purpose, wanting to see how Dr. Barrows reacted, and giving her a chance to either make him forget or see if her Master could talk his way out of it. She was glad she could still 'watch' things around her when she had disappeared, another advantage to being a djinni.

"Major Nelson! What—what is a horse doing in your office?!" he asked, shocked at the reality of it. As he looked over to the Major, Mindy took the opportunity to make the horse vanish. It made the doctor jump as well as her adorable Master, but he recovered faster while Dr. Barrows closed his eyes, rubbing them. When he opened them again, he was just as stunned as ever.

"Now it's gone! Where did it go?"

"Where did what go, sir?" Tony asked, his composure back.

"That horse! A big white horse, standing right here!"

"What would a horse be doing in my office, sir? I don't even ride!" he joked, only to get a suspicious glare from the doctor.

"Never mind, Major. Maybe I've just been working too hard. All these long hours with the training," he mumbled, making his way out the door and pulling it closed behind him. Mindy let out her laughter at that point, but only her Master could hear it, and then she appeared back on his desk. She was almost doubled over in laughter at her little prank. Her Master snapped her out of her mirth.

"Jeannie! You almost got me into trouble with that little prank. Now come on, take us home, now!" he scolded her and she felt the anger more than she normally would. She hung her head a little when she replied.

"Yes, Master." She blinked them out, returning them home less than a second later. They stood behind the couch, Mindy still hurt by her Master's word and her lack of control with her actions. She felt his fingers on her chin, tilting it up to meet his smiling face and her mood changed in an instant.

"Don't be that way, Jeannie. I still like the magic. Just be a little more careful when you use it," he suggested and dropped his hand. Mindy caught it in hers, beaming up to him. "Now how about dinner? I'm still starving. Just not enough to eat a horse, okay?"

"No horses, Master, I promise!" she replied and nearly skipped over to the dinner table, stopping at one end with her arms folded. She was not sure what his tastes were in food, so she directed her magic through his mind and created a feast. He came up behind her, his hands on her shoulders and gawked.

"Wow! Jeannie, that's amazing! I'll never have to buy food again if it's going to be like this all the time. Although, I may have to work out twice as hard to keep from getting fat!" he laughed. Mindy spun in place and threw her arms around his neck, pulling her body close.

"Not if I can help it, you will not, Master!" she said and helped him lean over for a kiss. Mindy had only pecked him on the lips that morning; she had not yet felt his strong arms around her lithe body or the sweetness of his lips. Too many thoughts to pin down flitted through her mind during that kiss, and all of them erotic!

Tony broke off first, though reluctantly. "I'm wondering if you're hungry for food at all with a kiss like that!"

"You never know, Master!" Mindy giggled in reply. She could go without food if she desired and even make it so that he could, too. She _was_ hungry, since the last meal was that fifteen course feast she had blinked up for Mirrilla and her around 11am. She had doubled the number of dishes for her Master, since she would be sharing it, though feeding him the majority of the time. However, if he desired the other kind of 'feast' she would lovingly provide that as well.

"Well, why don't we eat something and then you can show me what you mean after, okay?"

"Okay, Master!" Mindy said and blinked him to his chair at the head of the table while she stood by his right side to begin floating his servings over. Ever since Mirrilla had shown her how to make things float and move through the air or over a surface without blinking, Mindy had played with it every chance she got. Feeding her sexy Master was another way to use that power, and he seemed to enjoy it. Just his little reactions to her magic told her that he had not been joking when he said he liked it. He really was the perfect Master for her. She only hoped she would get a visit from Jeannie again, so she could somehow thank her for the gift.


	6. Mindy Gets Her Wish - Chapter 6

Mindy Gets Her Wish

By

Eric Franklin © 2010

(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _I Dream of Jeannie_; they belong to their creators. This story is written purely for entertainment and not for profitable purposes. I do, however, own all original characters and the plot. If you would like to use the characters I have created, please ask first.)

* * *

~*6*~

While she began to feed him, she sent a mental message to Mirrilla that she was feeding her Master now and might be a while before returning. Her teacher's reply was that she should take her time to serve him properly and not worry about her. Mindy sent her acknowledgement and dropped their connection, focusing on her Master again.

"Why don't you have a seat, Jeannie? I don't mind you feeding me, but you should eat, too," he suggested, motioning to one of the chairs with his right hand. Mindy sat down where she stood, only she teleported one of the chairs beneath her as she sat. There was never any chance of her not sitting on something.

"I like seeing you do stuff like that. I don't think I'll ever understand magic, but I do like it. How does it work?" he asked as she floated another forkful of chicken shawarma to his lips. Controlling the fork to continue feeding him as she started to do the same for herself took very little effort, so she could attempt to explain magic while she used it, too.

"That is difficult to put into words, Master. I know you think in terms of science, math and engineering, but magic is not related to any of those things," she said, taking a bite of roasted pheasant spiced with saffron. It was very delicious, but so was everything she had blinked up that day. "Do you ever use your intuition?"

"Sometimes, but only if it matches with the plausibility of the event or circumstance. If it doesn't then I ignore it."

"Have you ever noticed that your intuition was right even when you went with what your logic told you?" She hoped he did not mind her asking those questions. They helped her get to what magic was in relation to things humans understood.

"A few times, but the situations were never that important to bother relying on intuition instead of knowledge. Is magic like intuition?"

"Not exactly, Master. It is just that the energies behind intuition work in ways similar to magic. I could give you perfect intuition in a blink if you wished it and you would have a closer idea to how magic works. When I blink anything, I must know the concept of what I am trying to accomplish. The magic connects to that concept in order to carry out my blinks. You must know the concept of the things you do in order to accomplish them, is that not correct, Master?"

"Yeah, and I think I am getting it now. But that only explains how _you_ start the magic on what you blink and not how it accomplishes all these impossible things. _How_ can you make such a magnificent feast out of nothing and instantly? How does teleportation work at all? How does magic _work?"_

"And that question is one I do not think I can answer adequately for you, Master. I am sorry for disappointing you so," she said, laying her fork down with her head, too. She hated to fail him, no matter how minor it seemed.

"Now don't be like that! I'm not mad with you, Jeannie. If you can't explain it, don't worry. Just know that I'll probably mention it a lot that I don't understand how it works. Unless I can _wish_ for the knowledge?" he asked, winking to her as she looked up. It brightened her yet again and she launched herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a great big hug.

"Oh Master, thou art brilliant!" she said, mimicking Jeannie when she spoke in old English. It made her Master laugh, too.

"Okay, I take that as a 'yes'?" he laughed and Mindy moved back enough to nod in the affirmative. She sat back in her chair, but folded her arms up before her.

"I can blink understanding to you now, if you wish it, Master?" she replied.

"Okay, I do wish I knew how magic worked," he said, making it into a real wish. Mindy just loved it when he made wishes; the connection to him and her magic increased tenfold. The joyous feelings she gained from such blinks went beyond the kind she did for herself, other than those first blinks she did upon becoming a djinni. She could come close to that now if she wanted; her magical life was still new to her and she had so many ideas for things to try.

"Yes, Master!" she gushed and, with the correct thoughts in mind, she nodded and blinked hard. She probably did not need to blink so hard, but she did so love to grant wishes. She looked over to him as soon as she knew the magic had achieved the desire of the wish, and watched his reaction. He closed his eyes like he had gotten something into them, even rubbing his fingers over the lids like he had a slight headache. She _knew_ that was not the case; the new knowledge was likely very difficult for him to wrap his mind around. Knowing how magic worked for those that could not work it could be too much to handle. Mindy had never gotten that intuition about her Master, so she had happily gone ahead with the granting.

"How do you feel, Master?" she asked, as he opened his eyes. He looked at her with eyes that showed his increased respect for her and her magic.

"I understand, Jeannie. I mean I _really_ understand! Wow! I see what you mean about not being able to explain it in words. I don't think even I could do that. It's so, how do the spiritual people call it? Elemental?"

"The Djinn are elemental beings, Master. It is our very nature. I do not think any magical being is not elemental in some fashion."

"That makes sense. I can see that now. Umm, I think I need to chew on this, so to speak. Let's get back to this amazing meal. Now I understand how you created it!" he said, making Mindy smile. She began floating his food to him once more, feeding herself at the same time as she floated portions from the other dishes over. She never once spilled a drop, whether it was meat, vegetable, grain, soup, sauce or gravy. She even dabbed her Master's lips with his napkin by magic while just making her own lips instantly clean.


	7. Mindy Gets Her Wish - Chapter 7

Mindy Gets Her Wish

By

Eric Franklin © 2010

(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _I Dream of Jeannie_; they belong to their creators. This story is written purely for entertainment and not for profitable purposes. I do, however, own all original characters and the plot. If you would like to use the characters I have created, please ask first.)

* * *

~*7*~

Another ten minutes into the meal they had an abrupt interruption. Zahra appeared at the other end of the extended table with both front paws around the roast sheep and her mouth opened wide as if to chomp into it. Tony jumped out of his chair and hid behind it while Mindy glared at her tiger.

"Zahra! That is not nice to take food like that. You scared my Master! Now let go of it and go back upstairs."

Zahra used her magic to 'reply' to Mindy by telepathy. 'But I smelled the food and I was hungry! You have so much here. Why not share some with me?'

'Because it was not made for you. I will make your food for you when I am done with my Master. Now go back upstairs!'

'No! I want to eat now!' Zahra was acting just like a child, thought Mindy. Yet, that was how so many pets acted with their owners; why would it be any different with magical pets?

'Zahra,' she replied, folding her arms up before her. 'Do as you are told!'

The threat of the blink was enough for her and she blinked out. It made Mindy giggle a little as she blinked the sheep out and replaced it with a leg of lamb. She then got up to comfort her Master.

"I am sorry about that, Master. That was my pet tiger, Zahra—" she started.

"Who has a tiger for a pet?! Jeannie! That's too dangerous to have as a pet. And how did it just appear, then disappear? Is it a djinni, too?" he asked, still trembling. Mindy did her best to offer comfort, snaking her arms around his chest and holding him close.

"In a way, she is, Master. Mirrilla taught me how to impart magic into objects, even your house. She wondered if I might be powerful enough to turn animals into djinn, so we tried it with a tiger I blinked up, and Zahra is the result. She has not been in this world for long, so she does not understand how things work. But, I gave her enough intelligence that I could talk to her and she would understand. I cannot guarantee she will always obey, but I can take care of things with a blink!"

"I don't know, Jeannie. It still seems pretty dangerous, especially if she has magic powers, too..."

"She is very tame, Master. I will introduce you to her later if you wish?"

"That would probably be for the best. I only hope she doesn't take a liking to me as more than a friend!"

"Oh Master!" Mindy laughed and helped him back to his chair, seating herself in his lap that time, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I told you, she is very tame! She would not hurt a fly, or a human."

"Okay, I trust you on that, but I'm still nervous. Going into space, doing EVAs, no problem. Petting a massive animal that could rip my head off in one swipe, big problem!"

"I will be with you the whole time, Master," she said, rubbing her nose against his. He reciprocated and held her closer.

"I guess dinner's over? I was getting kind of full anyway. I just need to either run this off or something else. Let's get up," he said and started to help Mindy down. Only she just blinked and they were standing next to the table, her arms wrapped around him once more. She could stay like that for all eternity if she wanted, too.

"Uh, okay? I guess that's one way to do it. What about all the leftovers?" he asked and Mindy blinked it all away, leaving an empty table with a bowl of flowers in the middle and all the chairs returned to their places. It looked as if no one had ever been at it all evening. Mindy giggled at his jumpy reaction and slack-jaw look.

"No matter how well I understand that, I still won't get used to it," he said and guided Mindy over to the living room, stopping when he looked for a time at the paintings on the other wall. His favorite, that of Pegasus in flight somewhere around Mount Olympus, hung over the mantel with other paintings of Greek mythology here and there across the rest of the wall space. Pegasus had always held his interest the most, though. To be able to fly like that must have been a huge thrill to him, assuming he ever existed at all. Although, if magic was real, he pondered, then maybe Pegasus _had_ been real at one time. He could be real again, only with a different mind, if Jeannie could make that come true...

"Jeannie? Can you do anything? Anything at all?"

"Yes Master, I can. The only thing I may not be able to do is turn other people into djinn, but Mirrilla and I are not entirely sure of that."

"Well, I don't want to be a djinni, but I was wondering if you had the power to turn me into something for a while? I wouldn't want to remain that way permanently, just for an hour or so," he said, still gazing at Pegasus. Mindy caught the direction of his gaze and had a good idea of what he was asking.

"Do you wish me to turn you into a pegasus, Master?" she asked, getting excited about turning into something, too. She had turned into many things earlier that day and wanted to do more of it. Now her Master was about to wish to be turned into something as 'mythical' as she.

"Pegasus, Jeannie. There was only the one and his name was Pegasus. I think they just called him a flying horse. People now use his name for what he was, but that's not right. I'd love to know what it was like for him, though. To be able to fly like that, so free and unencumbered! I can barely imagine it, even if I concentrate."

"No need to do that any longer, Master! I would be happy to grant this wish for you," she said, stepping back to fold her arms up for the magic. With all the right thoughts in place, she nodded her blink and the two of them vanished.


	8. Mindy Gets Her Wish - Chapter 8

Mindy Gets Her Wish

By

Eric Franklin © 2010

(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _I Dream of Jeannie_; they belong to their creators. This story is written purely for entertainment and not for profitable purposes. I do, however, own all original characters and the plot. If you would like to use the characters I have created, please ask first.)

* * *

~*8*~

Across thousands of years and miles, they traveled, though it was hardly long enough to notice. Mindy could because the magic allowed her to perceive it at any rate she wished, but her Master would only know about half a second had passed between home and their destination. He would 'see' only various colors for that brief time and likely forget it upon appearing, especially as he had some flying to do.

Somewhere in Greece so many thousands of years ago there appeared high in the skies two large flying beasts. A nearby mountain where was built a series of temples was to their right and open countryside below and to their left. That was west of the so very tall mountain, with the sun low yet still at least an hour away from setting. Mindy had turned her Master into the exact same depiction of Pegasus as his painting. He was all white, even his hooves while she had decided to have a little fun and made her identical form all pink! She had been flapping her wings from the moment they appeared, while her Master had to learn quickly. He had the knowledge of flying their way, as she had wanted; he had only to use it to fly back up to her and hover in the same way.

"You can talk, too, Master! How do you like it?" she asked, loving how it was working for both of them. She would love it if some human saw them and somehow recorded the instance of two flying horses, one white and one pink. It would be so cool to find that in the historical record sometime. She might just have to look for it tomorrow, she thought. Her Master had found his voice by then and answered her.

"Jeannie! I _love_ this! I wish you had told me you were changing me right away, though. Next time, tell me first, okay?"

"As you wish Master. Would you like to go flying now?" she asked, waiting.

"Of course!" he said and tucked his wings into a dive with Mindy quickly following after. Anthony loved it all so much and never got tired. The experience was a constant exhilaration, such that he didn't notice the setting sun until the cloud colors began to change to orange and pink. At one point, the pink was just the right shade that Mindy was perfectly camouflaged. He almost ran into her, tucking his wings in at the last minute to dive under.

"Are you having fun, Master?" Mindy called out from his left as she matched his flight and speed.

"Yes! Jeannie this has been amazing! Maybe we should go home soon, though. Let's fly over to that group of temples up there. I don't know if anyone is there, so I guess we can find some other place to watch the sunset if we need to."

"Leave that to me, Master," Mindy said and vanished. She remained that way in order to look over the buildings. There _were_ people around and she could tell they had been watching the two of them. All of them were gathered at the edge of the grounds, watching the skies intently. She did not want to make them disappear, but she did not want their attentions on them if they alighted on top of the tallest temple. So she would make herself and her Master invisible! With that decided she appeared back in flight with him and told him what she had in mind. He happily agreed and the two of them flapped higher into the sky to disappear into another cloud. When they did not emerge as the crowd had expected, most lost interest and left with just a few hangers-on. That did not matter anyway as two invisible flying horses appeared on the rooftop of the biggest temple, facing the West.

"I love how you do that stuff, Jeannie," he said, touching a wingtip to her. She touched him back the same way and grinned. She had made it so that they could still see each other while humans could not. She had also made sure no one could hear them, either. However, she knew she would be returning to that place, perhaps as a centaur the next time. She would ask her Master if he would like to try that, too. For the time being, they both faced the ancient sun and setting, watching and remembering.

They watched until the stars came out and the dense clouds of the Milky Way began to show. Mindy was entranced by the sight; people did not get to see such things unless they went way out in the country or there was a blackout. None of them got to see it several thousand years in the past, either, she thought with a grin. She hoped her Master would wish to go into the past more often. She could get used to seeing skies like that!

"This is magnificent, Jeannie! I've seen the Milky Way many times, like on survival missions and in the outback, but it never looked _this_ good. I know you took us into the past, but what year is it? I'd like to come back here again."

"We are exactly 3500 years in the past, Master. And I would be happy to bring us back here again. Would you like to do this tomorrow night, too?"

"Yeah, maybe, but that's a weeknight. I can't get myself too worn out before Monday morning."

"I will never get you too worn out, Master," she giggled and sidled herself up against his side. He moved his wing out of the way, cradling her in it. It felt wonderful to be held by him, whether with wings or arms. She only hoped they could take it even further soon...

"Okay, I don't really know what that means, but I'll take your word for it. Maybe we should be getting back now. I could stay here all night, but I'd rather sleep in my bed. We can plan a camping trip back here sometime when I can get a week or so off."

"As you wish, Master," Mindy said and blinked them out. As before, they were 'gone' about half a second and reappeared in the middle of the living room, though they were still in their previous forms. And Dr Barrows had just walked in the front door. Mindy acted fast with a blink, freezing the doctor. Her Master was in a panic by then, too, so she changed them back. She was rather miffed with the doctor, forgetting that Tony had never seemed to lock his doors in the show. She would change that little fact in her version of things.

"Master? Does he just barge in like that all the time?" she asked, pointing at him.

"As a matter of fact, yes, and I've never liked it, either. At the office, it's fine, but not always at home. But, what did you do to him? And what do we do about him seeing us that way?"

"Fret not, Master. I will take care of that and his little problem with not respecting your privacy," she said, folding her arms up to blink out just as Tony protested, if only to thin air and no Dr. Barrows, frozen or otherwise.

"What does that mean? Jeannie!" Mindy had made herself appear on the mantel, about three inches tall. She could see the whole of the living room and the front hallway as well as through the walls to where Dr. Barrows was just coming up the steps to ring the doorbell. Mindy had nothing behind which to hide, so she blinked up a small bronze statue of Pegasus and hid behind his rear legs and tail. If someone was actively looking for her, she would have been easy enough to see. However, she kept very still, yet still of just the right vantage point to see and hear everything.

"Okay, wherever you are, Jeannie, just stay there," he said to the air, just not very loudly. She giggled loud enough for him to hear before answering.

"I am hidden, Master. No one will see me." She heard him accept that under his breath, loving how she could improve her human senses with her powers. He got to the door, opening it and letting his commanding officer inside.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late, Major, but we're going to need you at the base again tomorrow. One of my instruments ruined the vital stats, so we have to do it all over again. We'll give you an extra day off next Friday to make it up to you. I've got the paperwork at my office all filled out for your time off. You can sign them tomorrow."

"Why, thank you sir! I'll be there tomorrow morning. Same time?"

"No, if you can get there a little earlier then we can be done faster. Can you be there at 7?"

"Yes sir, no problem. Thank you for letting me know. I can get more rest now."

"You're welcome, Major," he said, opening the door behind him. "Good night."

"Good night, sir!" Tony said, waving and happy again. Mindy blinked over, appearing behind him, just out of sight of the doctor. Tony noticed and quickly closed the door.

"Jeannie! Be careful! He could have seen you," he said, then looked at her again. "Did you do that?"

"Only a little, Master. I saw the future and knew you would have to work again tomorrow, so I arranged for him to think of you and your time. He came up with the added day off on his own, once I had nudged him that way. I changed time, too, and played it out in the time between when I made him vanish and reappear again. He never knew any of that happened, only that the day had happened as I had directed it."

"Wow Jeannie! You're amazing!" he said and hugged her. She squealed and hugged him back, then blinked them out and into his bed together, him in his pajamas and her in a flimsy nightgown. However, it was not quite to be.


	9. Mindy Gets Her Wish - Chapter 9

Mindy Gets Her Wish

By

Eric Franklin © 2010

(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _I Dream of Jeannie_; they belong to their creators. This story is written purely for entertainment and not for profitable purposes. I do, however, own all original characters and the plot. If you would like to use the characters I have created, please ask first.)

* * *

~*9*~

"Whoa! Jeannie, I wish you'd tell me when you do that," he complained, then looked down at their clothes. "Uh, what's the meaning of this, young lady?"

"Well, I thought that since you had to get to bed earlier, then we could, too." she slinked up closer, pulling his lips down to hers. He relaxed into her arms, sinking down to the bed before rolling over on his back and carrying her with him. They were mostly on top of the covers, so not much entanglement going on. He broke it off, gazing into her piercing gray eyes.

"You _are_ beautiful, Jeannie, but I don't want to take things too fast. Let's get used to each other for a while and see where it goes, okay?" Mindy's heart was falling at every word, yet she knew he was right. That self-knowledge didn't stop the hurt. She knew her eyes betrayed her feelings as he picked up on it.

"Now don't be like that! I'm sure things will work out. You just have to be patient with me, okay? I loved what you did for us tonight. Let's just have that for our first night together. I know you'll find some way to top even that, so you think of something for the next time," he said, helping her accept his rejection better. "Oh wait! You said something about showing me your tiger? But what was that about your 'bedroom'? I don't have an extra bedroom, Jeannie."

"You do now!" she laughed and blinked them out. They reappeared in his study, dressed in their normal clothes and facing the arched Persian opening to her added room. She watched his jaw drop and his mouth hang open, making her giggle. That brought him back to her and he just shook his head in awe.

"I still don't quite understand it all. I do and I don't. It's impossible!"

"No it is not, Master! Come! I will show you," she said and tugged him across the threshold into that impossible space. It was mostly dark, so she blinked it lit with magic daylight, also illuminating the seated Mirrilla and Zahra's pile of pillows and carpets. Mirrilla got to her feet and began to walk toward them as the tiger went bounding over as soon as she was aware of Mindy's presence, and almost sending her flying again. She fluffed her pet's hair in greeting before grabbing her Master's nearest hand to pull it down to the animal's fur. She could tell he was stiff with fear, so without asking, she blinked it away. He loosened up as soon as her magic washed through and he leaned down to help her.

"Thanks, Jeannie," he said with a smile. Kneeling before the tiger, he looked into her equally bright gray eyes, asking, "And what is your name?"

'I am Zahra, tiger of Mindy,' she said in his mind. He was _not_ prepared for that, losing grip on the musculature of his jaw yet again. Both Mindy and Mirrilla could not help but laugh as they had heard that telepathic broadcast as well. Mindy was not sure if Zahra had kept the telepathy to just the two of them and would have to test that of her later. Mirrilla knelt to pet Zahra, too, though she was hardly noticed by Mindy's Master for the moment.

"What the—? She spoke in my mind!"

"That is how she talks, Master. I was doing the same with her at the dinner table earlier. I told you she has enough intelligence to use magic and understand what I want her to do."

"Okay, I guess that's needed to control a big animal like this. But she also said you were called 'Mindy'? Was that your name before you became a djinni?"

"Oh you are so clever, Master!" she said, hugging him about the neck again. That did bowl him over and Zahra had to join the fun, stepping over them to nuzzle her head on their chests. It made them laugh and pet her all the more. Tony was feeling good about things again, not really thinking it all through to the future like Mindy. She knew things would get out of hand, like in the show, only she had a better idea of how to prevent problems. Jeannie had the misfortune of inexperience with the modern world where Mindy had lived it. She had only the problem of inexperience with magic yet she understood how to fix anything that went wrong. And if things got too far out of hand, well, there was Mirrilla and maybe even Hadji to call on.


	10. Mindy Gets Her Wish - Chapter 10

Mindy Gets Her Wish

By

Eric Franklin © 2010

(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _I Dream of Jeannie_; they belong to their creators. This story is written purely for entertainment and not for profitable purposes. I do, however, own all original characters and the plot. If you would like to use the characters I have created, please ask first.)

* * *

~*10*~

After a minute or more of play like that, Mindy extracted herself and her Master from Zahra's clutches and got her to lay down, though that had to be with her head in her Master's lap. Mirrilla sat Indian-style nearby as Tony took notice.

"I am sorry I took so long, Mirrilla, but I did have to take care of my Master for the evening."

"Do not apologize. I understand completely. I do wish to discuss your powers with you before I leave, though. Your mother will need my instruction as well. I contacted her while you were with your master. We will be meeting tomorrow morning at her master's home."

It was weird to Mindy to hear the house she grew up in referred that way. It was her parents' home, yet it was true that her father was now her mother's master. She hoped they had time for a Djinni-Mother and Djinni-Daughter visit soon. They had so much to talk about!

"All right," she said, and turned to her Master. "Is there anything else you need of me, Master?"

"Well, if I can extricate myself from this big furry purring machine, I do need to get to sleep," he said, seeming to enjoy having Zahra's full attention as he rubbed and scratched her neck and chin. Mindy was so happy they had become friends; theirs would be one big happy family in no time.

"Zahra, my Master needs to get his sleep. Please let him up so he may leave. He will play with you tomorrow evening, okay?" she said. Zahra only nodded her head to comply and got up. She nuzzled her face against him one last time and loped back to her corner. Mindy and her Master watched for a bit, and caught the other's eye as they turned back. Both lingered longer than would have been comfortable for strangers, but that was hardly their case. Mindy smiled and looked down, breaking the connection as her Master got to his feet.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. It was nice meeting you again, Mirrilla."

"I was pleased to see you again, Master of Mindy."

"Just Tony, okay," he said with a chuckle and helped Mindy to her feet. He took her in his arms lovingly, holding it as they gazed at one another once more. "Thanks for everything, Jeannie, especially for my time to be Pegasus. I think I'll dream of that tonight…"

"If you wish it, Master, I can make sure that happens."

"Okay, I wish to dream of being Pegasus tonight," he said and Mindy blinked it so. "Okay, I don't know what I'm supposed to feel, but I'll let you know in the morning if I had the dream. Good night, Jeannie."

"Good night, Master!" she said and reached up to pull his head down for a deeply-felt and sensual kiss. She held it, feeling him relax even more in her arms. Just as she intuitively felt they would break it off, she opened her eyes to blink him out and into his bed, dressed for the night. She let out a great sigh of contentment, before facing Mirrilla once more.

"I see you and your master are getting to know one another better."

"Yes, but not quite enough for me. I hope he falls in love with me soon. I want to do so much for him as his djinni and more," she said, walking with Mirrilla back to their piles of pillows and carpets. As they sat and got comfortable, Mirrilla assured her of her future.

"I know you will both grow closer, Mindy. It is inevitable for such relationships as ours. Hadji even encourages it, though not by using your powers over your master. It must come naturally."

"I understand. I get the same intuition that we will be a couple in no time. I just do not want to wait too long, so I will have to keep myself occupied with my powers."

"That is one way. And speaking of which, you are more powerful than I thought possible, Mindy. The power you imparted into Zahra is allowing her to gain more power on her own. If either of us does not limit this soon, she will be a djinni as powerful as you in a week."

"Wow!" Mindy said, impressed at her ability. "But I thought you said I could not turn others into djinn like me, not even animals. How is this possible?"

"I do not know, and will have to consult with Hadji after I have finished training your mother. I am sure I will return a day after that and inform you both of the nature of this added power. For now, I want you to limit Zahra's power to whatever individual powers you wish her to have permanently."

"Okay," she said, folding her arms up to concentrate. She imagined Zahra being a limited Djinni-Animal like Djinn-Djinn and felt that was enough. One nodded blink and it was done. "I made her like Djinn-Djinn in the show. She can still use all of the same powers as us, but very limited in scope."

"Very good, Mindy. I will test her again when I get back from my visit with Hadji. I will know more about all of this and what can be done. We have covered everything else and I am very pleased with your ability for such an inexperienced djinni. Hadji will be most pleased with you, too. I am sure he will take a liking to you and your mother. You both have such great potential in this world," she said. "Now, I must leave you to rest in my world for the evening. Call on me telepathically if you have any difficulties with anything and I will blink over."

"Thank you _so_ much, Mirrilla!" Mindy replied, giving her teacher and djinni-friend a great big hug. Mirrilla hugged back, still in awe of the young djinni's power and ability. Hadji would know something about it, she was sure.

"You are welcome, Djinni Mindy. You take care," she said, waving a little before she blinked out. Mindy hugged herself and squealed in utter delight, feeling like she was the happiest djinni ever, no matter what universe it was.


	11. Mindy Gets Her Wish - Chapter 11

Mindy Gets Her Wish

By

Eric Franklin © 2010

(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _I Dream of Jeannie_; they belong to their creators. This story is written purely for entertainment and not for profitable purposes. I do, however, own all original characters and the plot. If you would like to use the characters I have created, please ask first.)

* * *

~*11*~

Mindy still had much more to try with her powers than simply going through them as she and Mirrilla had done during the training. First order of business (or maybe "blinkiness") was to smoke into her bottle and do a little reading. Mirrilla had given her two books on being a Djinni. The first one, _The Care and Feeding of Djinn_, was directly from the show, making her wonder just how 'separate' Mirrilla's Djinn were from present-day reality.

The other book was the _Djinni Blinkbook_ covering everything she had just learned that day as well as how to find the old "Djinni Journal" scrolls from Mirrilla's time-period. Other informational scrolls and books were listed in the "Resources" section, giving instructions on what to think before blinking them to her. When she had finished glancing through them the first time, Mindy had blinked the books and her bottle to a nightstand by her bed. Now, she blinked over there, grabbed the books and turned into pink smoke, flowing inside with ease.

She mused about turning into smoke again before she went to sleep, just because it was so relaxing being such a magical substance. Maybe she would sleep that way on her second night as a djinni, she thought. She reformed inside of her bottle a few seconds later, lying down on her stomach to read, Jeannie-style. Her inner energy level was so high, she had a strong feeling she would not be falling asleep any time soon, and she would be right about that within a few hours.

Picking the book _The Care and Feeding of Djinn_ to read first, she discovered something about her new life that Mirrilla had not covered. Under the chapter on Hadji, she learned that there had been six leaders of the Djinn so far. She was shocked to discover her own name listed as the seventh! It also had a Farsi name after her current given name: Kiana. Like her natural ability with the Farsi language, she also had an inherent knowledge for the meaning of Persian names. She just _knew_ that "Kiana" meant "Elements of Nature." Rather appropriate to her soon-to-be stature within her community. She only hoped she was able to live up to the role.

Mindy was confident in her powers; she had readily demonstrated her seemingly natural ability with magic, much to Mirrilla's surprise. The whole time Mindy was using her powers, though, it had all felt like she had been born to them. Not a single thing she tried was difficult. The concepts for each task came to her as needed. Even that evening when her Master had wished to know what it was like to be Pegasus, she had blinked them back in Time as a pair of flying horses. They both flew as if born to the form, too, and had a wonderful time. Yet it was all so easy to her. She never hesitated in making the magic work it all just right.

She later blinked up an hourglass to check the time late that night, only then realizing that her Master would be awake in less than two hours. If she did not get enough sleep, she would not be able to serve him as a proper djinni. Better to make the hours fit her needs for the time being, she thought, and sat up to fold her arms. Her blink looped the hours back on themselves such that it was 11pm the night before once again and would reset back to that hour in five hours. It made her laugh at doing that kind of thing, even if she had done it a few times earlier in her waking day as it was. However, that was just for training and experiencing it. She had a real purpose that time and would take full advantage of it, too. She settled back on her right side again, propping her head up with a hand and went back to blinking up more Journal scrolls to read. She took notes on a separate scroll, especially when she learned more about using and making blink-patterns.

When she finally became tired enough to sleep, she blinked time back to ten-thirty the previous night and made the same quilted pink-silk blanket Jeannie had often slept under. Another blink snuffed the oil lamp, plunging her bottle into almost complete darkness, and allowing her to drift off, wondering if she would have precognitive dreams like Jeannie…


End file.
